


Ain't No Need to Go Outside

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, here it is, i been promising this fic forever, one of them has their shit mostly together and it ain't tina, tina is a useless lesbian i will not take criticism, valerie is only slightly useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: How, oh how did Tina get so lucky as to score the beauty that is her wife, Valerie Morales-Chen?By being a gay disaster.
Relationships: Tina Chen/Valerie Morales-Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Ain't No Need to Go Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are gonna join me in Valerina/Detroit Evolution hell and y'all are gonna like it.

It was a rainy day, and Tina was bored out of her mind. So, she went to go bother her two favorite people, Nines and ~~Asshole~~ Gavin. It was a damn miracle that her next patrol wasn’t for a half-hour, what with the question that Nines leveled at her after some light-hearted banter.

“How did you and your wife meet, Tina?”

_If there was a story that made Tina cringe, it was how she and Val met._

“God, I’m not sure you wanna hear it, Nines,” She replied, her tone still light. “Most people tend to laugh when they hear it.”

“I’m assuming when you say most people you are referring to Gavin,” Nines looked over at Gavin, a smug smile on his face while Gavin feigned offense. Tina rolled her eyes. 

“You weren’t there when it went down, Tin Can,” Gavin snarked back, leaning back in his chair. “Go on, Lady Killer, tell ‘im how it went down.”

Swatting his arm, Tina sighed. There was no getting out of this one. Val told the story better, made her seem like less of a disaster.

\----------------------------------

Funnily enough, it was also a rainy day. She had detained a suspect in a theft from one of the bougie-er parts of Detroit, and was waiting on the detective spear-heading the case to arrive to question them. Well, the detective and the suspect’s lawyer, whom they’d had the sense to call before being sent to the interrogation room. And _boy_ was Tina counting her lucky stars when said lawyer walked into the room, looking straight out of a magazine. 

She spoke, holding out a hand, but Tina was just too busy forgetting how to be a human being. Eyes like dark chocolate, dark hair pulled back in a curly ponytail, and the most commanding presence. How heads weren’t turning the moment she walked in was beyond her.

The hand that was out then waved in front of her face, and Tina had to shake her head slightly to re-focus. _So much for first impressions, Chen_.

“I’m sorry, I completely spaced. I’m Officer Chen Chen - I mean, Tina Chen,” Tina immediately took the lawyer’s hand before she retracted it, shaking it a little too firmly. “I’m assuming you’re the lawyer?”

“Yes, I’m Valerie Morales,” She said, voice smoother than honey. _She was so fucked_. “Has the detective not arrived yet?”

“...No! He, uh, left while on break, but he should be back in about 10 minutes!” _Too much chirp, Tina._

But Valerie Morales laughed, and eyes looking her down and up. Tina prayed that it was a sign. She hoped it was a sign. What if it wasn’t a sign? What if Valerie Morales was just being polite, or just looking at the nametag on her uniform? What if she was already taken? What if she was straight?

“...so I can talk to my client,” Tina blinked dumbly for a moment before it hit her. Right, she was still at work. Not the time to be flirting.

Clearing her throat, she gestured towards the door, putting in the commands to allow her into the interrogation room. She stayed for the whole thing, eyes never deviating from Valerie Morales. What god did she have to thank that this woman exists in the same timeline as her? Cause _thank you_.

Eventually, the interrogation wrapped up, and Tina made her way to the break room to get some coffee, and tell Gavin about yet another insta-crush that probably wouldn’t go anywhere. Who should she find standing in there but _Valerie Morales_ . She was focused on her phone, but when their eyes connected, Tina was yet again floored by this woman’s beauty. _Why are girls so pretty???_

“Hey… Tina, right?” Valerie chuckled, and Tina tried and failed to read into the almost nervousness. “I was, uh, told I could find you here. You made quite the impression, earlier.”

“Oh… yeah. Not my finest, I admit,” Tina walked closer and she could smell Valerie’s delicate perfume, under the ingrained smell of brewing coffee. “Did you, uh… did you need something?”

“Yes- _no_ ,” Valerie almost looked like she was… blushing? “I… wanted to give you this!” She reaches into her briefcase and hands Tina a business card. “It has my number on it. In case anything comes up with the case.”

Oh. Tina accepts the card, but she feels a little dejected. Here she was, opportunity to impress the literal embodiment of heaven on earth, and her useless lesbian ass couldn’t even muster up a remotely flirtatious line.

“And if you happen to need anything for personal reasons…” _Huh?_ “My personal cell is on the back.”

Valerie Morales starts to walk away, and alarm bells start sounding in her head. Dimly, she can hear a bit of thunder roll. Valerie shouldn’t be caught out in that weather.

“Wait!” Tina called out. Valerie Morales stopped and turned, and Tina blanked. Fuck, how does she get her to stay? “It’s probably pouring cats and dogs out there. Why don’t you… I mean, why not wait here until it lightens up?”

Valerie Morales stands there, mouth slightly open - she has the most delicious mouth - before something hits her and her face lights up. “Yeah, yeah! That’s-”

She trips over the air, and Tina all but runs to catch her. They stay like that for a moment before laughing, and it was the most magical moment.

\----------------------------------

“... And that’s how we met,” Tina finished, glaring at Gavin as he tried to contain his laughter. Nines, at least, looked composed.

“Still the funniest shit I’ve ever seen,” Gavin said, finally letting out his choked back laughs. “Don’t forget the part where you spilled coffee on her pants ‘cause your hands touched.”

“I disagree. I think it was… wholesome,” Nines smiled slightly, and Tina grinned in return.

“Thank you, Nines. At least _someone_ knows not to laugh,” Another glower at Gavin. Holding up her hand to show the simple gold band she wore, she continued, “It got me this ring on my finger, so I guess I did something right.”

Still didn’t make her any less of a useless lesbian, but it landed her Val. And honestly, what more did she need?


End file.
